White Horse
by PaperPanda
Summary: Claire believed in Cam every time, forgiving  him every time he did something wrong. However, this was the last straw. Claire wasn't going to take it anymore. Discontinued... for now. Maybe someday I'll rewrite it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Clique characters; they are all created by the fabulous Lisi Harrison. This is my first Fanfiction series. Yes, it is a CLAM.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel, comes out, just when you need it to._

_As I paced back and forth all this time, cause' I honestly believed in... you._

-flashback-

"_How many freaking times do I have to say sorry?" Cam screamed. His one blue and one green eyes weren't sparkling as they usually were- instead, they were dark pools of navy and forest-green. His cheeks were flushed with anger, and I knew that he was angry._

_My face burned and I tried to hold in my tears that were ready to burst at any minute. Why was he angry? HE was the one that cheated on ME. "You can't just say sorry and get everything back to the way they were!" I screeched, finally turning around to look at him. The heavy tears began to fall- and couldn't stop. _

"_I can't just drop everything you did to me… does this," I took something out of my pocket and showed him the "UR THE ONLY 1 4 ME" bracelet he gave me, "not mean anything to you?" His expression softened and his cheeks became red again, this time because of embarrassment and shame. I closed my eyes and remembered Cam- my Cam- at school in the janitor's closet, obviously enjoying the heated makeout session with the one and only, Olivia Ryan. She was on top of him, running her thin, manicured hands through his gorgeous black hair. He held on to her firm butt._

"_It was a mistake… Claire you know I love you. It's already been three weeks…" Cam said, his eyes pleading to be forgiven. I heard a hint of hesitancy in his voice when he said the __l__ word. I refused to look at him and instead stared at the ground. _

"_CLAIRE!" He took my tiny wrist in one hand and tilted my head to look in his eyes. His Drakkar Noir scent encased me, his face was so innocent, so beautiful- I couldn't help but become entranced. Why did he always have this effect on me? "Please… forgive me? I've never had feelings for her."_

_I couldn't resist. "I can't stay mad at you…" I said softly and smiled shyly, my dimples showing, my cheeks blushing. His face brightened up immediately and he grinned toothily, picking me up and spinning me, Cinderella style. _

"_Everybody makes mistakes right?..." I muttered silently to myself._

-end of flashback-

But that just showed me what a fool I really was. Because one month later, he was cheating on me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to leave it like that for suspense. <strong>

**Reviews rock, and the next chapter will definitely be longer. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter will be out soon. **

**TTFN, PaperPanda**


	2. New Guy

**New Guy**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

"I can't believe I fell for this… for _you_… again…" I said, knowing that my eyes were probably red, shocked, and full of hurt.

"I hope you're happy with your slut Cameron Fisher, because you lost the best fucking thing you ever had in your life." I said, trying to pull myself together in front my naked ex-boyfriend and Olivia.

Quickly, I turned around before the tears could spill and walked away, slamming the door behind me. I'm not going to cry… not this time, and not _ever_ again for him. He'd gone way too far this time. He'd made love to Olivia Ryan. I sat down, trying to get rid of the painful feeling of heartbreak…again… and tried to concentrate despite the party going on inside Massie's house. I took off the bracelet he'd given me the second week we were dating.

-flashback-

"_Cam I feel so happy!" I said, twirling around at the grassy field. We were at the park, having a picnic on a warm, sunny day. Everything was perfect. He looked shyly over at me and blushed._

_I fell back onto the grass next to him. "Haha, am I that embarrassing?" I said playfully, and punched his arm softly. _

_He looked me in the eye and said, "No..." Cam smiled his perfect smile, "you just look so beautiful today." He tucked a piece of my hair back behind my ear._

_I blushed, and turned away from his intense gaze. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I grinned to myself, like a lovesick teenager. (Which was exactly what I was.) _

"_Clairebear?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, Cammy?" I turned around to face him. He surprised me by pulling me in and capturing me with a sweet, passionate kiss. Once we finally pulled away, Cam began taking something out of his pocket._

"_I love you," he said, grinning shyly, "and you're the only one for me. I made this for you." He handed me a blue box that was lovingly tied with a white ribbon. I couldn't believe it; I guess that was why people called him Mr. Romantic. How he would be called a player, I have no idea._

_My cheeks flushed, and I opened it. It was a homemade bracelet that said "UR THE ONLY 1 4 ME." _

"_Hmm…" I said, mockingly, "Fisher, you spelled __your__ wrong." I grinned at his disappointed expression._

"_Oh you know I'm kidding!" I said and slipped the bracelet on. "I love you too," I said, and I pulled him in for a thanking kiss._

-end of flashback-

Angrily, I ripped it apart, and threw it away. He didn't even care about me. If he did, at least he would be running after me, but I don't even have the satisfaction of that. I closed my eyes.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale._

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell._

I batted my eyes to prevent myself from crying, and stood up, trying to look in control and confident instead of the horrible mess I was inside. I felt dizzy, but made my way to Massie's guest house, or my home, and tried to think of what to do next.

**Cam's POV:**

I got up from the bed and sat at the edge, running my hand through my black hair.

"Cammy!" Olivia whined, "Where are you going?"

I turned around to look at her pouty face that she apparently thought was sexy, and turned away to put on my clothes.

"What do you think? To find my girlfriend!" I said in an obvious tone.

Olivia smirked. "What are you talking about?" she said, "That blonde bimbo is _long_ gone. I'm your girl now."

I stiffened. She had no right to call Claire a bimbo or to say she was "my girl." I clenched my fists, but held in my anger. I thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion. "I guess you're right," I said in my sweetest voice, "But you're not my girl." I turned away and opened the door of one of Massie's bedrooms to let myself out.

"Pfft. Yeah right Cammy. You made love to me. She knows we've been going behind her back for months. Why are you holding back? We can finally be together and you're turning all of this," she pointed to herself, "down. And like always, you're running back to her." She rolled her eyes.

I already knew the answer. I liked Claire, but she wasn't nearly as open to the physical stuff. All she wanted to do all day was play her piano, talk, and do homework. I needed to be nice to Olivia to fulfill my… err cravings… but I loved- did I love?- Claire. Either way, I shrugged it off because Claire would take me back, like always. Even if it was something serious like this, she would take me back with the help of some roses, gummy worms, and sappy notes.

"Bye Olivia," I said sweetly, and left, closing the door behind me. Yeah, she was hot, but she was dumb as a log. At least she was easy, and I didn't have to be all Mr. Romantic with her. I decided to head home after looking for Claire for what seemed like hours, and deal with all this tomorrow at school.

-The Next Day at School-

**Cam's POV:**

I stood next to Claire's locker, and overlooked my items. Gummy worms? Check. Roses? Check. A sappy love poem? Check. I was ready to be forgiven and taken back. The problem was, where was she?

I groaned. The bell would ring in five minutes. I decided to wait outside, and hid behind a tree so I could surprise her. All of a sudden, the Block's limo pulled up. Perfect.

**Claire's POV:**

I sat next to Massie and the rest of the PC, or Pretty Committee. Hawt clothes? Check. I decided to wear white booty shorts and a baby blue, frilly tank top that brought out my eyes. My hair was perfectly curled with the help of Massie, but my shoes were still white Keds. Hey, I wanna actually be comfortable walking around.

If I could just ignore Cam, then everything would be fine. Maybe I could even move on to another guy! I filled myself with optimistic thoughts and got out of the limo, hoping I wouldn't look like a complete fool.

I waved bye to the PC, and decided to walk alone today. Suddenly, Derrick Harrington came to meet me. He was to hottest guy I'd ever met, of course besides Cam. His shaggy blonde hair and big brown eyes made everyone who looked at him fall head over heels with him. And here he was, approaching me.

"Hey Claire!" Derrick said, grinning. "Wanna walk together? We have to get to Mr. Nose Picker."

"Sure!" I linked arms, laughed, and then agreed with him. Mr. Nose Picker was our biology teacher, but even though he says we have to be clean and all that crap, you can always catch him picking his nose.

"I wonder who's Mrs. Nose Picker," I whispered into his ear, giggling.

"What are you talking about," He whispered back, "nobody in their right mind would go out with him!" I burst into laughter- this was the best I'd felt in days.

Right then, a burst of Drakkar Noir scent made its way to my nose and my shoulder was roughly pulled back, unlinking me from Derrick. "Claire, what the hell are you doing with Harrington?" Cam shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

My cheeks turned red and I said, "What? I can't hang out with a hot guy like Derrick?" I smirked, pushed his hand off my shoulder, and linked arms with Derrick. The whole school started whispering about what just happened as I walked away and headed towards class.

"Hey so you think I'm hot, huh?" Derrick whispered seductively into my ear. I giggled and blushed, finally happy to not have to constantly think about heartbreak. Even though I had no feelings for Derrick, I wouldn't have to tell Cam that just yet... right?

**Cam's POV:**

What the hell just happened? First I get everything ready to apologize to Claire. Then, she ditches me and goes to hang out with Derrick. What type of best friend flirts with my girl, knowing that we're _basically_ together. (Even though our on again, off again relationship has been confusing.) How could Claire even look happy with that douche bag, or laugh with him? That's what _WE_ were supposed to do. That's what _WE _did together.

I tapped my pencil rhythmically against the table and glanced up at Claire and Harrington. They were happily joking around, and he even had the nerve to push a strand of her gorgeous, platinum blonde hair back behind her ear. Why did she look so happy? I just cheated on her. Well, I guess it's sort of my fault, but that's not the point here.

Throughout class, I tried to concentrate, but it was sort of hard when Claire kept giggling. Plus… I sort of got distracted. She looked so magnificent today. Her hair had soft curls, her baby blue eyes looked as beautiful and innocent as ever, and her whole outfit showed off her body. The body I couldn't have. The perfect girl that had once been mine was gone, and off with someone new.

The bracelet I gave her was gone. I stiffened as I realized how serious this was. How could she just forget about me so easily?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this is probably killing all you Clam and Massington fans.<strong>

**No worries though, this IS a Clam and Massington story, rest assured.**

**I'm sorry I made Cam and Claire seem like jerks, but the story wouldn't work if they weren't.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing. ****I hope you guys enjoyed this, and yes, I am a sappy writer. **

**Again, thanks for reading. The next chapter should come out soon, but sorry if it doesn't. (Busy)**

**PaperPanda**


	3. Gravity

**Gravity**

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in this chapter: Gravity by Sara Bareilles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

My fingers expertly danced across the keys of the piano, making beautiful music come out of it. The piano had been my loyal friend since I was 6. Through hard times, happy times, and sad times, it would always be there to comfort me in ways nobody else could. Learning how to play this magical instrument was a life changing experience; it calmed me, somehow clearing my thoughts.

_Something always brings me back to you.__  
><em>It never takes too long.<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.<em>  
><em>You hold me without touch.<em>  
><em>You keep me without chains.<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.<em>  
><em>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<em>  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<em>_

My voice sang out, this time without cracking. I smiled to myself, happy that the grueling years I've been spending going to piano and singing lessons were finally paying off. My biggest dream was to become a successful songwriter/singer, and every lesson was bringing my dream closer and closer to a reality.

Lately, playing the piano hasn't been the same. I always seemed to get agitated... I guess it's because Cam used to listen to me play. (Thank god he's never heard me sing.) He would play his guitar, and I would play the piano... it was utterly perfect. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. All of a sudden, I heard a crash come from a different room in my house. The sound of screaming filled my ears. My good mood was ruined.

I shut the door of my bedroom and tried to hide myself from the world… and hoped that my life was just a sad dream as I drowned my thoughts out with my tears and the piano. The more I played, the more frustrated I got with myself. Questions appeared in my head… I didn't want to face the truth.

"_Why do you go back to him every single time?"_

"_Why do you fake a smile when you're killing yourself inside?"_

_"Why do you let everybody take advantage of you?"_

The questions could just go on and on. The sound of shattered glass disturbed my thoughts and I knew that a lamp was broken… again.

Before I knew it, I was slamming my fists into the piano.

"Why?" I said softly, my eyes closed, my voice cracking.

_-SLAM-_

"Why?" I said, louder this time.

_-SLAM_-

"WHY?" I yelled, tears falling down my face. My anger built up like never before.

-_SLAM- _

-_Crack_-

I could only scream in pain as the blood poured out of my hand.

I got up from my bench and lay against the baby blue colored wall wall. No matter how hard I tried, the tears couldn't stop. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming until it bled. I wondered if anybody would notice that I was hurt, but then I shook my head. Nobody _did _care about me. I heard a slap coming from a different room, and finally gravity pulled me down to the ground.

-flashback-

"_Strong?" the mysterious person said. "You're more like a piece of shit. You see how weak you are? Can't even hold in your own tears or stand up for yourself." I held back a whimper as I was kicked to the floor. "And that's what you always will be."_

-end of flashback-

I blacked out, knowing that everything said to me on that night was true.

**Cam's POV:**

"Harris!" Where are you?" I yelled from downstairs. I was going to be late for soccer practice. Again. I rolled my eyes and tried again.

"Angela's here waiting for you, Harris!" I screamed. In a few seconds, he was rushing down the stairs. Sucker.

"Where is she? Did she already lea… You're so dead Cam," Harris scoffed. I smirked.

"You're gonna pay Cam!" Harris yelled before knocking me down to the ground. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong, too heavy. He began putting his finger in his mouth, and I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Harris stuck his saliva-coated finger into my ear, giving me what we called a wet willy. My ear felt disgusting, and I shuddered. Before he was about to give me another one, I spoke up.

"NOO! Harris I'm sorry! I won't joke about her again!" I cried, knowing that I sounded extremely feminine and wimpy.

"Good," he smiled mischievously. I sighed a breath of relief. Harris smirked and said, "But... not good enough." He dug his wet finger into my ear, and I screamed.

Harris got up and patted my head. "Come on Camille. It's time for soccer." He winked, and walked to the car. Once I knew he was gone, I rolled my eyes. Why does he call me that?

I couldn't help but think about Claire. That's what I called myself the night I apologized to her and dressed up like a girl. I smiled at the funny memory, but then frowned. Maybe it was meant to be… maybe I was supposed to find someone else. I mean, yeah, she was the closest thing to a relationship in my life. But… I was Cam Fisher. I can't help it if I couldn't commit to someone. It was in the Fishers' blood.

Somehow, my brother got sucked into a girl _and _a committed relationship. I couldn't believe it because he was the one constantly cheating on every girlfriend he ever had. She must've been special. I wonder if I'll find someone like that someday. I knew that I didn't really love Claire; sure, I desired her, but that wasn't enough. But... her hair was so soft, her heart was so pure, her eyes were so blue, she was the most talented piano player I knew, and... Anybody would be lucky to have somebody like her.

Well if I didn't love her, why the hell am I thinking about her? I shook my head... snap out of it Cam.

I got into his old car, slammed the door, and sat down. Harris was busy chuckling and laughing to himself. He was _obviously _texting Angela. Seeing him all lovey-dovey just made me feel sick to the bone.

"Eh hem," I said, clearing my throat.

"Oh! Sorry bro," he smiled, stuffed his phone into his jeans, and starting driving.

"Cam… have you ever felt the feeling where you can't stop thinking about somebody? That you love her more than your life, couldn't help it if she cried, and would do anything for her?" Harris asked, his tone now serious.

"Yeah," I muttered.

-flashback-

"_Cam I feel so happy!" Claire said, twirling around at the grassy field. We were at the park, having a picnic on a nice, sunny day. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and there was even a rainbow. I looked at her shyly and flushed when she saw. She looked so magnificent. The wind blew her soft, blonde hair around. She was definitely an angel sent from above._

_She fell back onto the grass next to me, and sighed happily. "Haha, am I that embarrassing?" she said jokingly, and punched my arm softly._

_The descending sun shone on her perfect features. Her plump lips, her light sapphire eyes, and her long, platinum hair were amazing. I was hypnotized by her eyes, and was barely able to say something. "No, you just look so beautiful today." A smile grew on my lips- just being with her made me happy. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_Before I knew it, she blushed and turned away from me. Did I do something wrong?_

"_Clairebear?" I asked, calling her name._

"_Yeah, Fisher?" she said, and turned around to face me. I couldn't resist. The yummy smell of kiwi encased me, and I kissed her lips until they were swollen. Once we finally ran out of breath, we pulled away. It was time. I dug through my pocket to find her gift. I'd spent hours making the bracelet, and I hoped she would like it._

"_I love you, and you're the only one for me. I made this for you." I handed her the blue box, ecstatic that she looked so happy._

"_Hmm… Fisher you spelled__your__wrong," she said, grinning. What? Was that really important here? I mean I spent so much time making this for her. I don't even care that I probably looked disappointed and shocked, but –_

"_Oh you know I'm kidding!" she said, and slipped the bracelet onto her tiny wrists, then surprised me by kissing my lips._

-end of flashback-

"Earth to Cam! I know you were thinking about her. Speak up. Why are you acting so ashamed about your love for Claire?" he asked playfully.

I felt my face heat up, and turned away before my brother saw how embarrassed I was. He wouldn't be saying this if he knew I cheated on her.

"I get it. You guys are going through a rough time, huh? No problem, no fight could split you guys apart," Harris said, smiling.

"Come on Cammy, I know you looove her," Harris said, punching my arm with one hand while driving with the other.

I shook my head slightly.

"You don't love Claire, man?" Harris asked. His forest green eyes widened in disbelief, then he glared at me, silently asking me for answers.

Sadness overwhelmed me as I tried to escape his hard gaze. Thank goodness, he pulled into the parking lot just on time. I still needed time to figure out my feelings, and this was definitely _not_a good time to pour my heart out to my brother.

"Err, bye Harris. Thanks for the ride," I said, getting out of the car and running to the soccer field. It was the only place where I was in my element and could find peace within myself. (Of course, besides my guitar. But that's been off limit every since my breakup.)

Instinctively, I looked up at the bleachers and scanned the girls that were going to cheer us on. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and… Olivia was there. One girl was missing. Everyone but Olivia glared at me. Hey, I get that I wasn't the best boyfriend to Claire, but we used to be friends. No need for the glares.

I tried to key in on their conversation. No! I was not eavesdropping!… I was just… checking on Claire.

"...Olivia...cheated…again… should slap… no… cut off his balls…" the PC said in hushed whispers. I almost gagged, and immediately became grateful that my body parts were still there and I still had the ability to have kids.

"CAM!" Derrick yelled. "Get over here!"

I jogged over to my soccer team. "Yeah guys?"

"It's time to practice. You're late Fisher," Derrick said playfully.

After that was said, we started doing warm-ups. Next came running, practice soccer games, pushups, curl ups, and squats. Once we were done, we showered, got dressed, then made our way to the bleachers like we usually did. The other guys were eager to make a move on the ladies.

"CAMMY!" Olivia shrieked. She made her way over to me. "You did so well. I think you made a touchdown." She winked. Everyone groaned.

"Good! Finally you're here to take this skank away," Massie said, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't even know the difference between soccer and football."

"Cammy… Why aren't you defending me?" she said with a pout.

"Guys, that wasn't nice. Olivia was just…" I started.

"I can't believe you're still defending that bitch after what she did to Claire. Or should I say what you guys did to Claire. Again." Massie snapped, fuming with anger. Her amber eyes were glowed with hate, and her tiny hands were clenched.

"Massie…" I started, again.

My face burned as Massie slapped me.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted, feeling my cheek. For a girl, she struck hard.

"A little present from me," she said, smirking. "No worries Cammy, there are _many_ more presents to come."

"_Ohhhh_!" The guys said, high fiving Massie and looking us. I couldn't say anything. How did she get the nerve to hit me?

"I didn't do anything," I said. STUPID. I did do something- I had sex with Olivia. I guess I was just like any other man, saying the same clichéd line.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," she said, shocked that I would say such a thing, "you better BACK OFF of Claire. She's way too fragile to be messed with again." Her eyes filled with pain, and then anger.

"Yeah! Back off. Or you'll pay Fisher," Kristen said. The rest of the PC glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys. Let's go! Do you really wanna hear this crap?" I rolled my eyes then looked at my supposed best friends. Everybody was unusually silent for the next couple of minutes.

The wind started blowing, sending shivers throughout my body. The sky darkened, and even the crickets weren't making their annoying noise.

"Forget them Cammy. Claire's the bitch," Olivia said happily, breaking the silence. "Let's go back to my place and we can have some fun." She winked flirtatiously at me.

All of a sudden, Derrick pushed Olivia into a disgusting trash can. "Claire is a way better person than you'll ever be," he sneered. "Go look at yourself in the mirror and see what you really are: a piece of shit… while Claire… she's an angel." His fists were clenched and he shook his head in disgust, and he walked away without another word.

Sobbing, Olivia cried, "Derry! Don't leave me!" Olivia had a thing for Derrick; of course who didn't? He was the most popular guy in school. Even though he was right, that didn't mean he should've pushed the poor girl into the trash can though. Now she _really _looked like a piece of shit. Her orange tank top and frilly skirt were covered in trash and stained with a weird liquid.

I stood, unable to move, shocked at what just happened. I pinched myself and wondered if this really happened. I only had two thoughts on my mind:

1. When the hell did Derrick start liking Claire?

2. Why didn't I stand up for Claire like Derrick did? (At least I'd feel somewhat redeemed...)

Massie shook her head in disapproval. "You always ruin everything, don't you Fisher? Come on guys. Let's go."

And with that… they left me and I was alone. Even Olivia left me, angry that I didn't defend her like I was supposed to.

I sat down with my hands on head, full of regrets. When… I heard something.

"MASSIE! What's going on?" Alicia shook her best friend that was lying in the middle of the soccer field. Massie wouldn't let her thousand-dollar clothes get ruined for no apparent reason. Something was terribly wrong. I sat up and ran to see what was going on. I knew that I was probably unwanted, but I pushed away the thought.

She eyed me warily. Finally, she spoke after closing her eyes and letting her tears fall, ruining her makeup in the process. "Cl… Claire… she's in the hospital. Something happened to her." She cried and clenched her hands into fists, shaking her head. "I should've been there… I knew something was up..."

I didn't hear anything after that because I was too busy running as fast I could to my love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for all the rocking reviews. (: **

**This chapter wasn't one of my better ones, so sorry if it didn't live up to you guys' expectations. )x**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it may seem confusing now, but you'll see how the story unfolds soon.**

**Keep writing reviews! Thanks guys!**

**~PaperPanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm sorry for not updating so long.

I've been super busy, and I really hate my story. ):

Haha, I guess I got FanFiction crazy and wrote down the first idea that came in my head. However, after reading tons of other stories, and then rereading my story, I've realized that is sucks. Plus I don't even know where the story is going.

I'm not sure if I should discontinue this, but for now, I'm putting the story on hold.

I'm either going to: delete it, keep it and leave it there to rot, or rewrite the story later.

I'm sorry! I didn't want to be the writer that bailed on my fans, but I can't continue with a story that I hate. At least I'm only on the second chapter, right? (:

Thanks guys for understanding- I have a bunch of new story ideas, so no worries, I will be putting up a new story in the near future.

Don't give up hope- I may come back to this story someday. (:

Again, thanks for reading this story and supporting me.

~PaperPanda


End file.
